


Motherfucking Superheroes

by walkingonthestars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Identity Reveal, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingonthestars/pseuds/walkingonthestars
Summary: Alya Cesaire created the chat Miraculous Holders.Alya Cesaire added Nino Lahiffe, Max Kante, Lê Chiên Kim, Luka Couffaine, and Kagami Tsurugi to the chat.Alya: soooo, not sure how you guys are feeling about today's events, but I feel like we should talk about itIn which the exposed heroes have a group chat.Takes place a few hours after the events of Miracle Queen. Rated Teen for language.
Comments: 155
Kudos: 765
Collections: Modern Epistolary (aka Scrapbook Stories)





	Motherfucking Superheroes

**10:37 pm**

**Alya Cesaire** created the chat _Miraculous Holders._

  
**Alya Cesaire** added **Nino Lahiffe** , **Max Kante** , **Lê Chiên Kim** , **Luka Couffaine** , and **Kagami Tsurugi** to the chat.

 **  
Alya:** soooo, not sure how you guys are feeling about today's events, but I feel like we should talk about it

 **  
Luka:** Thanks for making a group chat about the thing I've been trying very hard not to think about for the past 8 hrs

 **  
Alya:** :( sorry

 **  
Luka:** No it's fine, that was sarcasm sorry lol

 **  
Luka:** Although I'd be lyign if I said I wasn't worried about this whole thing

 **  
Nino:** same dude

 **  
Kagami:** I have thoughts about this as well. But first can I ask how you got my number?

 **  
Alya:** from adrien. hope that's okay

 **  
Kagami:** It is. I appreciate that you made this chat. 

**  
Kim:** hell yeah, superhero group chat!!!

 **  
****Lê Chiên Kim** changed the chat name to _motherfucking superheroes_

 **  
Alya:** ffs it hasn’t even bee 30 seconds and we’re already changing the chat name???

 **  
Alya:** *been

 **  
Nino:** oof what a typo

 **  
Luka:** I wonder how Chloe’s doing

 **  
Alya:** hahaha i couldn’t give less of a shit

 **  
Alya:** this is all her fault

 **  
Nino:** wrong, it’s all hawk moth’s fault. we’re motherfucking superheroes, we dont blame people for getting akumatized

 **  
Alya:** ugh i hate it when you get all noble and heroic

 **  
Alya:** but you right i guess

 **  
Kim:** ok its time to address the situation

 **  
Kagami:** Yes, please.

 **  
Kim:** which one of us has the coolest power

 **  
Alya:** kim no

 **  
Luka:** Ngl that would make for a pretty cool discussion 

**  
Alya:** it would but i wanna talk about the miracle queen thing first

 **  
Alya:** max where tf are you

 **  
Alya:** max

 **  
Alya:** maaaaaaaaaax

 **  
Alya:** pegasuuuuuuuus

 **  
Kim:** second topic of conversation: which one of us has the coolest superhero name

 **  
Nino:** ok well you lose, because what the fuck kind of name is king monkey

 **  
Kim:** ok well what about you?? what is carapace like what does that mean

 **  
Nino:** it’s the word for a turtle’s shell

 **  
Kim:** it’s dumb is what it is

 **  
Luka:** I feel like we can get started talking about it without Max, I mean he’ll be able to scroll up and see our conversation once he gets online

 **  
Alya:** uuuuuuugh yeah you’re right, i just wanted everyone’s thoughts at once

 **  
Alya:** but five out of six is good enough, so yeah let’s get talkin  
  


**Alya:** ok: hawk moth knows our identities. what do we expect to happen as a result? should we worry about our families? i know that’s part of the reason ladybug doesnt want her own identity exposed

 **  
Luka:** Yeah but Ladybug is Ladybug, whereas we’re just… us

 **  
Kim:** bitch what u mean “just us”?? we’re motherfucking superheroes!!!

  
**Lê Chiên Kim** changed the chat name to _MOTHERFUCKING SUPERHEROES_

 **  
Luka:** I just meant that since Hawk Moth is after Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculouses in particular, he’d be much more inclined to target their families over ours

 **  
Kagami:** I can say that he hasn't targeted my family, at least not to my knowledge.

 **  
Nino:** oh true i forgot he already knew your identity

 **  
Alya:** yeah kagami, what's your take on this as someone whose identity was already known?

 **  
Kagami:** I think I agree with Luka that Hawk Moth probably doesn't care much about our miraculouses, and therefore our families. I think he's probably satisfied in having scared Ladybug and Cat Noir, for now at least. He also probably knows that Ladybug most likely won't give our miraculouses back to us, or give miraculouses to anyone new lest they get exposed as well.

 **  
Alya:** do you really think she's not gonna give our miraculouses back? i'm gonna miss trixx :(

 **  
Kagami:** After my first run as Ryuko she said she couldn't give it back to me for that reason. The only reason she gave it back for Hearthunter was because she needed me in particular for some reason. 

**  
Luka:** I was only Viperion twice before today, so it's not as much of a loss for me as it is for you, Alya, but yeah I'm definitely going to miss it

 **  
Nino:** im gonna miss my little dude wayzz D':

 **  
Kim:** are we talking about the little animal creatures? mine was a dick lol but i'll miss him too

 **  
Kagami:** Longg is sweet. It was a nice surprise to see him again after the first time. I'll miss him.

 **  
Alya:** maybe ladybug will let us say goodbye! she has the miracle box now doesn't she??

 **  
Kim:** the what what

 **  
Nino:** she's like the guardian of the miraculous now

 **  
Nino:** im not entirely sure what that entails

 **  
Alya:** from what i understand, there's a box full of miraculouses from the same lost tibetan temple that randomly reappeared recently. someone in paris was guarding that box, and he was the person ladybug went to to get our miraculouses for us when she needed us. but now he's gone and ladybug is going to be the one guarding it

 **  
Nino:** o shit was he the turtle man?? the other one I mean??? 

**  
Kagami:** So that's why you and I weren't transformed when we woke up. Ladybug still had my miraculous, and the guardian had yours.

 **  
Nino:** omg is wayzz ok

 **  
Nino:** you said the guardian was gone but whAT ABOUT WAYZZ

 **  
Alya:** he's probably fine?? he's like a million year old demigod or something

 **  
Alya:** we really should find a way to talk to ladybug and ask her about all this though

 **  
Nino:** i gotta make sure he's ok

 **  
Nino:** he's so pure

 **  
Nino:** but speaking of ladybug can we talk about something else that's been on my mind

 **  
Luka:** What

 **  
Nino:** the fact that 4 out of the 6 of us are in the same class???

 **  
Nino:** and the 2 that arent in our class are still connected to it in some way????

 **  
Nino:** does ladybug know us irl??

  
**Alya:** holy shit

 **  
Luka:** Wait I just remembered something

 **  
Luka:** Ladybug gave Adrien Agreste the snake miraculous before she gave it to me

 **  
Nino:** WHAT

 **  
Luka:** I hope I'm not breaking any rules by telling you guys that, but yeah, apparently he was using it for quite a while but he had to stop, so Ladybug gave it to me

 **  
Kagami:** Wow...

 **  
Kagami:** Adrien was a miraculous holder

 **  
Nino:** this is LIT

 **  
Alya:** wait but if he was a miraculous holder then why wasn't he there with us? 

**  
Nino:** he was probably in his freaking prison house and didn't get stung by the wasps

 **  
Kagami:** No, he was outside with me. I pushed him away when I saw the wasps coming. I can only assume he managed to avoid them after that.

 **  
Luka:** Or maybe he got stung but he wasn't summoned because it didn't recognize him as the owner of the snake miraculous anymore

 **  
Kim:** regardless  
  


**Lê Chiên Kim** added **Adrien Agreste** to the chat

 **  
Alya:** KIM

 **  
Alya:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **  
Adrien:**?? Haha hi guys!

 **  
Kagami:** Hello!

 **  
Alya:** KIM THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET THING WE CANT JUST TELL RANDOM PEOPLE OUR IDENTITIES FFS

 **  
Kim:** but he's not a random person!!! he's a motherfucking superhero!!!!!

 **  
Adrien:** Hahaha what

 **  
Adrien:** Oh yeah the snake miraculous! Forgot about that lol

 **  
Nino:** bro how tf do you just forget about being a superhero

 **  
Alya:** kim, adrien was safe from all this. now he knows about all of us and we don't know what kind of position that puts him in

 **  
Kim:** well excuuuuuuse me for thinking that a chat named MOTHERFUCKING SUPERHEROES should be open to ALL motherfucking superheroes  
  


**Adrien:** I appreciate being included <3 and I won't tell anyone about this, Alya, I promise

 **  
Adrien:** Is this why you wanted Kagami’s number?

 **  
Alya:** dammit. fine. and yes

 **  
Alya:** go ahead and read our conversation so far to get some context

 **  
Luka:** Which brings me back to the reason I brought up Adrien in the first place

 **  
Luka:** That's another miraculous holder in the same class as you all

 **  
Nino:** shit so do you think this means that ladybug does know us as a civilian? does she go to our fucking school?

 **  
Kim:** DOES THIS MEAN SHE'S IN OUR FUCKING CLASS

 **  
Max:** Not necessarily.

 **  
Alya:** fucking FINALLY MAX WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

 **  
Max:** Studying. For all this talk about being in the same class, you all seem to be forgetting that the class we're in is getting ready for finals.

 **  
Max:** But now that I'm done, I can give my input in this situation. While it's entirely possible that Ladybug goes to the same school as us, the circumstances of how she gave us all our miraculouses don't imply such.

 **  
Nino:** explain pls

 **  
Max:** Alya, if I'm correct, you were first given your miraculous when your little sisters were akumatized. 

**  
Alya:** yes that's correct

 **  
Max:** Ladybug probably gave you your miraculous because she knew you'd be better at handling the twins than any one of Ladybug's real life friends. 

**  
Alya:** i dont think they're called twins if there's thousands of them but i get your point

 **  
Max:** Nino, you were first given Wayzz when Alya was captured by Anansi, right?

 **  
Nino:** ye

 **  
Max:** So the same reasoning probably stands. You'd be more motivated to protect your girlfriend than just anyone.

 **  
Max:** Kagami, you were given yours after you were captured by your mother, who was akumatized. Same reasoning there.

 **  
Max:** I became Pegasus when my mother was akumatized as well. Ladybug specifically asked for my help as a civilian to calm down my mom, and only gave me the miraculous when we were about to enter extreme conditions

 **  
Max:** Side note, I didn't think my identity was that big of a secret in the first place.

 **  
Max:** "Oh wow who's that new superhero that randomly appeared on this space train, that nobody can get in or out of, after Ladybug and Cat Noir asked Max for help?? And where did Max go???"  
  


**Nino:** sjkhagdnsbsksz im dying max i love you so much  
  


**Max:** Love you too, Nino.

 **  
Max:** But anyways, it seems like Ladybug gave the four of us our miraculouses specifically because the akumatized person was someone close to us. I don't, however, know the details of how she gave Luka, Adrien, and Kim their miraculouses.

 **  
Kim:** ladybug didnt give me mine 

**  
Alya:** what the hell do you mean she didn't give you yours

 **  
Adrien:** Okay I just caught up with the whole conversation and I also would like to know how you got your miraculous

 **  
Luka:** Did Cat Noir?

 **  
Kim:** it just showed up while I was swimming in adriens bathtub lol

 **  
Adrien:** While you were what now

 **  
Kim:** when you threw that sick party with all the boys!!

 **  
Alya:** when you threw the what now?

 **  
Nino:** ok let's focus on the miraculous

 **  
Nino:** you're saying it just showed up?

 **  
Kim:** yeah!! the little box plopped into the water so I opened it and there was a monkey dude who yelled at me and told me to say showtime, so I did and defeated the disco guy lol  
  


**Alya:**...i

 **  
Nino:** what a fucking legend

 **  
Kagami:** Is that why Ladybug and Cat Noir looked so shocked and confused when they saw you detransform today after Chloe left? Did they even know who King Monkey was before then?

 **  
Adrien:** They probably didn't

 **  
Adrien:** And they were probably very baffled

 **  
Kagami:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot-- Adrien, did you get stung by the wasps today? 

**  
Adrien:** Oh, haha no I managed to avoid them

 **  
Luka:** How? They were everywhere

 **  
Adrien:** Um

 **  
Adrien:** I jumped into the Seine

 **  
Luka:**...What

 **  
Alya:** you…?? jumped? into?? the seine???

 **  
Nino:** JWXVBDBWBWJSBS LEGEND

 **  
Alya:** you just. saw some wasps. and jumped into a freaking river???

 **  
Adrien:** They weren't just "some wasps"! And it was effective so you can't make fun of me

 **  
Kagami:** Were you in the water the whole time?? The fight lasted quite a while!

 **  
Adrien:** No I swam downstream to my house and went inside

 **  
Nino:** adrien im crying this is amazing

 **  
Nino:** you fucking SWAM?? to your HOUSE???

 **  
Max:** Okay, as hilarious as it is to imagine famous fashion model Adrien Agreste jumping into the Seine to escape a swarm of wasps, we should get back to the Ladybug thing. 

**  
Max:** Luka and Adrien, how did Ladybug approach you with the snake miraculous? And did either of you have any connections to the akumatized person she was trying to fight?  
  


**Luka:** There's a chance the akumatized person was involved in an affair my mom had with Jagged Stone but I don't think that's why Ladybug chose me for the miraculous

 **  
Alya:** ...what the fuck

 **  
Nino:** GJXVSNSKSJSBBXJSNSN

 **  
Nino:** guys im fucking dying please stop

 **  
Nino:** between kim just casually becoming a superhero, adrien jumping into that dirtyass river, and luka's mom apparently having an affair with jagged stone???? i did not expect a group chat for superheroes to be so chaotic 

**  
Kim:** really cause i feel like complete chaos is exactly what id expect from a group chat for superheroes 

**  
Adrien:** I wasn't connected to Desperada in any way

 **  
Max:** And Ladybug was the one who gave both of you your miraculouses, yes?

 **  
Adrien:** Yes

 **  
Luka:** Yeah

 **  
Max:** In that case, this is a bit more confusing than the others. What exactly went down?

 **  
Adrien:** Ladybug found me and gave me the miraculous, I used it for a while but had some problems, then I suggested Luka use it instead.

 **  
Max:** So you were the one who suggested Luka?

 **  
Kagami:** What kind of problems?

 **  
Adrien:** It was nothing I just wasn't feeling it.

 **  
Nino:** kim: yeah i just randomly became a superhero and defeated a villain that not even ladybug and cat noir could handle lol

 **  
Nino:** adrien: yeah nah it was nothing i just wasnt feeling the whole superhero thing lol

 **  
Nino:** like wtf who are you people

 **  
Adrien:** Okay it was more than just nothing but to be honest I just don't like thinking about it.

 **  
Nino:** oh im sorry

 **  
Adrien:** It's fine.

 **  
Max:** So now we know that Adrien was Ladybug's first choice for the snake miraculous, despite not being connected to Desperada in any way. 

**  
Alya:** unless there was someone else she wanted to give it to first but couldnt for some reason, and adrien was the second choice?

 **  
Adrien:** No, she said I was the perfect person for it

 **  
Kim:** bruuuh did she really??

 **  
Kim:** you are so in there my man xD

 **  
Nino:** ok but did she actually or are you just confusing your crush on ladybug for reality

 **  
Kagami:** Crush on Ladybug?

 **  
Adrien:** She did

 **  
Nino:** mmkay

 **  
Adrien:** She did! Listen I want to help Max figure out what he needs to figure out, so I won't lie

 **  
Max:** Okay Adrien, I'll take your word for it.

 **  
Max:** With all this information, I've come to the following conclusion:

 **  
Max:** There's no reason to believe that Ladybug knows me, Alya, Nino, Luka, or Kagami in her civilian life (of course, it's entirely possible that she does). However, given that Adrien was apparently her first choice (the perfect person??) for the snake miraculous despite having no ties to Desperada, it's very likely that she knows him personally.

 **  
Kim:** brooooooooo

 **  
Alya:** holy shit do you really think so?????

 **  
Alya:** adrien give me a list of every person you've ever met please let's narrow it down

 **  
Adrien:** Max do you actually think she knows me in her civilian life??

 **  
Max:** There's a 92.5% chance.

 **  
Kim:** isnt it more like 50/50? i mean she either knows him or she doesnt

 **  
Max:** Kim I'm not explaining statistics to you again.

 **  
Nino:** ok wait but if she knows my boy irl, then that means there's like a 99.9999% chance she goes to our school

 **  
Max:** I won't explain statistics to you either, but I will say that that's not how it works.

 **  
Nino:** ok i just pulled that number out of my ass but what im getting at is that adrien didnt have friends our age until he started going to school with us

 **  
Nino:** so there's no way she could know him irl unless she goes to school with us

 **  
Kim:** BRO YOURE RIGHT

 **  
Alya:** SHIT

 **  
Max:** Very true Nino, I didn’t even think to account for that fact. Let me do some more calculations.

 **  
Alya:** if i find out that ladybug’s been in the same school as me this whole time im gonna scream

 **  
Nino:** didnt you already theorize that at some point? i mean she literally dropped a textbook from our school that one time, right??  
  


**Kagami:** How do we know that Ladybug isn't just a fan of his? Perhaps she thought he'd be a good match for the miraculous just from following his work closely.

  
**Max:** Very good point, Kagami. Let me do some more calculations.

 **  
Luka:** Okay, but regarding the fact that Ladybug chose you all because the akumas were people you knew:

 **  
Luka:** How would she know the akumatized people were your family if she didn't know who you all were in the first place?

 **  
Nino:** GOOD FUCKING POINT

 **  
Nino:** max did you get that??

 **  
Kagami:** I suppose it's not impossible that Ladybug knows who we are without actually being friends with any of us. She's a superhero, she probably makes an effort to know as many people in Paris as possible, and that probably goes double for people her own age.  
  
**Kagami:** That being said, I don't see all of this being a mere coincidence to be honest.

 **  
Max:** With all of these variables taken into account, the probability that Ladybug goes to our school is 98.9%. There is, of course, overlap between this possibility and the possibility that she is also a fangirl of Adrien's.

 **  
Luka:** How exactly do you quantify stuff like this

 **  
Alya:** im freaking out rn 

**  
Kim:** max whats the probability that shes in our class

 **  
Nino:** everyone in our class has been akumatized so i highly doubt she's any of the girls

 **  
Luka:** I didn’t know Marinette was akumatized

 **  
Nino:** what

 **  
Nino:**....wait

 **  
Alya:** OK IM FREAKING OUT MORE NOW

 **  
Max:** Only two people in our class haven't been akumatized-- Marinette and Adrien

 **  
Kim:** speaking of adrien where tf are you man?? we established that you probably know ladybug irl and you just disappeared

 **  
Kim:** i feel like you should have a lot more thoughts on this lol

 **  
Adrien:** Sorry I was talking to someone

 **  
Adrien:** And believe me I do have thoughts

  
**Adrien:** If Ladybug turns out to be a fan of mine I'm not sure whether I'd laugh hysterically or just scream

  
**Nino:** .......i would think you'd be happy if anything, given how big a fan of hers you are

 **  
Alya:** can we please focus on the suggestion you all have made that my best friend might be ladybug?????

 **  
Alya:** if i find out that lb has been in front of me this whole time i will shoot mysefl in the face

 **  
Adrien:** It's not Marinette

 **  
Kagami:** How do you know?

 **  
Alya:** i dont know if i want it to be true or not

 **  
Alya:** on the one hand it would be amazing because i love her and it would be so cool if my best friend was also a badass superhero on the side

 **  
Alya:** but on the other hand

 **  
Alya:** i dont even know

 **  
Alya:** it would just give me a lot of emotions, not all of them positive

 **  
Max:** Adrien how do you know it's not Marinette?

 **  
Adrien:** I've seen them in the same room together before

 **  
Adrien:** To be honest I did suspect at one point that Marinette might be Ladybug, but then I saw the two of them at the same time so I had to rule it out 

**  
Nino:** damn my dude is out here theorizing about ladybug's identity on his own, i didnt realize you were so dedicated to this crush 

**  
Adrien:** I don't go out of my way to try and find out her identity, I just sometimes get hunches!

 **  
Adrien:** When I first met Kagami I thought she might be her

 **  
Kagami:** How sweet, though I suppose my subsequent akumatization ruled me out as well. Lol

 **  
Nino:** omg kagami just said lol

 **  
Kim:** when did you even get the chance to see marinette and ladybug in the same room together? homegirl always books it home during akuma attacks

 **  
Kim:** or maybe she disappears because shES THE ONE FIGHTING THE AKUMAS??????

 **  
Kim:** no wait we just ruled that out didnt we

 **  
Adrien:** I can't exactly say how or when I saw them together, just trust me when I say I did

 **  
Nino:** ok normally i wouldnt pry, but i cant think of any situation in which it would be dangerous to tell us the details of when you saw ladybug and marinette in the same room together

 **  
Alya:** im not above prying so i'll do it for you nino

 **  
Alya:** when/how/why/where did you see them together??? what were the circumstances??? why are you so reluctant to tell us???

 **  
Adrien:** I don't think it's a good idea for me to say.

 **  
Alya:** adrien please i cant stop thinking about the possibility that my bestie might have been ladybug this whole time, i need proof that she isnt

 **  
Luka:** I'd like to know as well

 **  
Kagami:** I have to say I'm pretty intrigued, if not just because you're so unwilling to tell us

 **  
Max:** Perhaps telling us would help narrow down Ladybug's actual identity?

 **  
Adrien:** Well I'm against people trying to figure out Ladybug's identity, but I guess there's no harm in telling you guys what I saw, just to calm all your nerves.

 **  
Adrien:** And considering the whole purpose of this group chat, it might be appropriate.

 **  
Nino:** stop being cryptic just tell us

 **  
Adrien:** I saw them in the same room together because Ladybug had temporarily given her a miraculous, but Marinette accidentally took it off before she was supposed to and exposed her identity to me.

 **  
Alya:** WHAT  
  


**Luka:** Holy shit!!

 **  
Kim:** HOLY SHIT ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKING SUPERHERO??!?!???!!!???!

 **  
Adrien:** Wait no Kim

 **  
Nino:** MARINETTE WAS A MIRACULOUS HOLDER TOO I CANT BELIEVE IT

 **  
Adrien:** This was a mistake, Kim please don't do what I know you're about to do!!!

  
**Lê Chiên Kim** added **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** to the chat

 **  
Adrien:** KIM

 **  
Kim:** welcome to the superhero house chica

 **  
Marinette:** hahahahaha superhero house???

  
**Adrien Agreste** left the chat

 **  
Nino:**????? did he just fucking leave?????

 **  
Luka:** Okay way too many things are going on right now

 **  
Marinette:**...did Adrien leave this chat because you added me?

  
**Alya Cesaire** added **Adrien Agreste** to the chat   
  
  
**Alya:** apologize bitch.

 **  
Adrien:** Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude I just panicked

 **  
Kim:** but why tho??? another motherfucking superhero!!!!! it's a party!!!!!

  
**Lê Chiên Kim** named the group chat _MOTHERFUCKING SUPERHEROES!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **  
Kim:** marinette feel free to read our conversation to get some context for what this is

 **  
Adrien:** You can skip the last few things I said though it's not important

 **  
Alya:** why??? this is literally a chat for former miraculous holders, you should've told us this from the get go!!

 **  
Max:** Well now this begs the same question we asked Adrien: how did Marinette escape the wasps?

 **  
Luka:** I was with her when they attacked, I sort of shielded myself in front of her so they wouldn't get her

 **  
Alya:** awwww <3

 **  
Kagami:** You two were outside, weren't you? I feel like it still would've been hard for her to escape them even after you protected her. After all, you were summoned to Miracle Queen eventually, so if she was still there with you when you left she would've been vulnerable. Like Adrien with me.

 **  
Nino:** please tell me marinette jumped into the fucking seine too

 **  
Nino:** yo marinette what hilariously drastic measures did you take to avoid miracle queen

 **  
Alya:** and what miraculous did ladybug give you??? and what akuma did you help her fight??? i have so many questions

 **  
Max:** Follow-up question-- Marinette, were you connected to the akuma in any way? We're trying to figure out if Ladybug knows any of us in real life. We think she might know Adrien.  
  


**Marinette:** should you guys be trying to find out Ladybug's identity?? She keeps it secret for a reason

 **  
Marinette:** adrien when did you see me with the mouse miraculous?

 **  
Alya:** THE MOUSE MIRACULOUS AWW 

**  
Alya:** i wish I cpuldve seen D:

 **  
Adrien:** I went to the Tour Montparnasse to see if Mrs. Mendeleev was okay and I saw you, Ladybug, and Cat Noir

 **  
Max:** So this was when Mrs. Mendeleev was akumatized? I suppose Marinette is connected to her as her student, but it doesn't seem like a strong enough connection to be entrusted with a miraculous.

 **  
Kim:** dude why were you so worried about mendeleev lol

 **  
Nino:** is that why you always disappear during akuma attacks? youre always checking up on the victims? how heroic

 **  
Adrien:** No no I'm not a hero

 **  
Adrien:** I mean I guess I was with the snake miraculous but that’s it

 **  
Marinette:** you were on the roof with us? I didn't realize there was anyone else there

 **  
Adrien:** Yeah haha I had just gotten up there when I saw you detransform, and I just stayed hidden until you and Ladybug left

 **  
Marinette:** ok, I suppose it's not that bad for you or everybody else here to know, considering everyone else here was also a miraculous holder

 **  
Kim:** but how did you escape the fucking wasps???

 **  
Marinette:** oh

 **  
Marinette:** i just ran home really fast

 **  
Luka:** Those wasps were really fast, how did you outrun them?

 **  
Marinette:** I'm really fast too

 **  
Alya:** but what about when you got inside?? they got nino and me while we were both inside, so you were still vulnerable

 **  
Marinette:** my room is really high up so they couldn't reach me

 **  
Nino:** theyre wasps??? they can fly?????

 **  
Kagami:** I've lost track of what we were originally trying to figure out

 **  
Max:** Me too, Kagami.

 **  
Marinette:** I'm trying to read the whole conversation you guys had but a) it's really long, and b) I can't ignore all the new messages, so instead can you guys summarize everything you've talked about so far?  
  


**Alya:** ok everybody stop talking for a sec and gimme a minute to type everything up

 **  
Alya:** so, i started this chat as a sort of support group for those of us who had our identities exposed to hawk moth today. then we realized that 4 out of the 6 of us were in the same class (and the other 2 were still connected to that class in some way) so we started thinking that ladybug might know us irl, maybe even go to our school. then max pointed out that most of us were chosen by ladybug when someone close to us was akumatized, so she probably chose us for that reason. but then when we were trying to figure out why she chose luka, he mentioned that she had actually chosen adrien first despite the fact that he (or luka for that matter) wasnt close to the akumatized person. so we added adrien to the chat, and max deduced that ladybug might know adrien in real life, and then we started suspecting it might be you, but then adrien told us that he saw you with her one time. so then kim added you to the chat

 **  
Marinette:** ok 

**  
Marinette:** so all we know right now is that ladybug is not me, right? 

**  
Nino:** yes, or any of the other girls here for that matter, or any of the other girls in our class since they've all been akumatized

 **  
Marinette:** alright sweet

 **  
Kim:** so now that we've got two new additions to the chat, we can revisit some old topics of conversation: who has the coolest power and superhero name????

 **  
Kim:** obviously i vote for myself but if I had to choose one of you, it would be viperion for both

 **  
Luka:** <3

 **  
Adrien:** Not fair, I had the same power as him!

 **  
Nino:** what was ur hero name

 **  
Adrien:** Aspik

 **  
Nino:** viperion wins

 **  
Adrien:** D:<

 **  
Alya:** marinette what was your power and name???

 **  
Marinette:** my name was Multimouse and I had the power to make copies of myself

 **  
Marinette:** like tiny copies

 **  
Alya:** HGFABSHFHS A BUNCH OF TINY MARINETTES SOUNDS ADORABLE

 **  
Alya:** and my vote goes to ryuko for both

 **  
Kagami:** Thanks! I was just going to say that my vote goes to you.

 **  
Alya:** aww thanks!!!

 **  
Adrien:** Well I don't know about you guys, but I have to get up early tomorrow so I should be heading to bed now

 **  
Adrien:** It was nice talking to everybody! Thanks for inviting me to the superhero squad

 **  
Marinette:** good night adrien!

 **  
Marinette:** and yeah I should go to bed now too!

 **  
Nino:** nerds

 **  
Kagami:** I’m leaving now as well. Thank you for making this chat, Alya

 **  
Alya:** you’re welcome! i hope everything turns out alright with us all :/

 **  
Marinette:** i’m sure ladybug will do everything in her power to protect you guys. Let her do the worrying for you

 **  
Adrien:** Nah she probably worries way too much as it is. But still, Marinette’s right. Ladybug and Cat Noir won’t let anything happen to you guys.

 **  
Max:** I hope you’re right.

 **  
Max:** I’m heading out now too-- good night everybody!

 **  
Nino:** ugh what is it withyou people and your healthy sleep schedules

  
  
  


3:12 am

**Max:** Holy shit  
  


**Max:** @Marinette Dupain-Cheng @Marinette Dupain-Cheng @Marinette Dupain-Cheng @Marinette Dupain-Cheng @Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**  
Nino:** dude its 3 in the morning wtf

**  
Kim:** max i have literally never heard you curse before, u good bro???

**  
Max:** @Marinette Dupain-Cheng Are you awake???  
  


**Kagami:** What is going on?  
  


**Nino:** uh @Marinette Dupain-Cheng i think max wants to talk to ya

**  
Alya:** whats with all the racket im trying to sleep ffs

**  
Luka:** Imagine actually sleeping at 3am

**  
Nino:** same dude

**  
Alya:** max what's up?? is marinette ok???

**  
Max:** I need to ask her something

**  
Kim:** so you decided to wake us all up??

**  
Max:** Okay, in hindsight I definitely should have just PMed her, but I was too tired to act rationally.

**  
Marinette:** Im here???? Max what's going on

**  
Max:** I'll PM you.

**  
Alya:** no don't, i'm intrigued

**  
Nino:** alya ffs can you stop being a reporter for five seconds 

**  
Marinette:** Max I don't care if you pm me or not, I just want to know what's going on

**  
Marinette:** you're kind of freaking me out

**  
Max:** Okay. You said you helped Ladybug fight Kwamibuster, right?

**  
Marinette:** yes?

**  
Max:** But from what I saw on the news (though there was admittedly little coverage on this particular akuma), Kwamibuster stole Ladybug and Cat Noir's kwamis

**  
Nino:** where are you going with this

**  
Max:** You helped them recover their kwamis, yes?

**  
Marinette:** yes??

**  
Max:** So how did Ladybug approach you with the miraculous? Her kwami was gone. She wouldn't have had her suit and mask. Did you meet Ladybug's civilian self??

**  
Marinette:** uh

**  
Alya:** UH???

**  
Alya:** UH?!?!?!?!?;?!????

**  
Nino:** MARINETTE????

**  
Kagami:** MARINETTE??

**  
Luka:** Holy shit?????? Marinette???????

**  
Kim:** MARINETTE ADD LADYBUG TO THE CHAT

**  
Adrien:** What's going on, why is my phone dinging so much

**  
Alya:** MARINETTE KNOWS WHO LADYBUG IS

**  
Adrien:** What???

**  
Marinette:** NO I DONT

**  
Marinette:** MAX YOU SHOULDVE PMED ME

**  
Marinette:** ACTUALLY YOU JUST SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED ME ABOUT IT AT ALL

**  
Max:** You said you didn't care if I PMed you or not!!! 

**  
Marinette:** I DIDNT EXPECT TO GET AMBUSHED ABOUT LADYBUG'S IDENTITY AT 3 IN THE MORNING

**  
Nino:** so you do know her identity?????

**  
Marinette:** NO I DONT

**  
Marinette:** and even if I did I wouldn't tell you guys!!! She keeps it secret for a reason!!!

**  
Kim:** i dont need a name i just need a phone number PLEASE

**  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng** left the chat.

**  
Alya:** OH NO YOU DONT

**  
Alya Cesaire** added  **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** to the chat 

**  
Alya:** WHATS HER NAME WHATS SHE LIKE WHAT KIND OF CLOTHES WAS SHE WEARING

**  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng** left the chat.

**  
Le Chien Kim** added  **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** to the chat.

**  
Kim:** I JUST WANNA SEND MEMES TO LADYBUG IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK

**  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng** left the chat. 

**  
Alya Cesaire** added  **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** to the chat. 

**  
Alya:** YOU KNOW YOU'RE ONLY MAKING YOURSELF LOOK MORE SUSPICIOUS RIGHT???

**  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng** left the chat.

**  
Max:** Alya, don't add her again, I need to theorize something

**  
Alya:** ok bitch but it better be good

**  
Luka:** Do you guys think she actually met civilian Ladybug??

**  
Kagami:** If Ladybug didn't have her kwami, I don't see how else she could have given Marinette the miraculous. 

**  
Max:** Adrien, what exactly did you see when you saw Ladybug and Marinette on the roof after Kwamibuster?

**  
Adrien:** I just saw Ladybug and Marinette, next to each other?

**  
Adrien:** And Cat Noir, he was there too

**  
Max:** Marinette said her miraculous gave her the power to multiply. 

**  
Max:** Is it possible you saw two copies of the same person? 

**  
Luka:** ...Bro

**  
Nino:** OH MY GOSH

**  
Kim:** wait are you wondering if he saw two marinettes or two ladybugs?? 

**  
Alya:** OH MY GOSH

**  
Adrien:** I don't think that's how her powers worked

**  
Kagami:** How did they, then?

**  
Adrien:** Each Multimouse copy was wearing the same costume, and I was clearly looking at an uncostumed Marinette with Ladybug

**  
Adrien:** And I saw Marinette take off the miraculous, so all the other copies would've disappeared when she took it off, right? Meaning there'd only be one person in front of me if Marinette was Ladybug  
  


**Max:** I suppose.  
  


**Max:** Oh well, it was just a theory. You can add her back now, Alya.   
  


**Alya:** perfect timing since i just got a weird ass pm from her, asking me to add her back  
  


**Kim:** no one wants out of the superhero house for long  
  


**Alya Cesaire** added  **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** to the chat.  
  


**Alya:** have you come to your senses, child?  
  


**Marinette:** I'll tell you guys how I got the mouse miraculous.  
  


**Nino:** YO REALLY??  
  


**Adrien:** Marinette, you don't have to do that.  
  


**Alya Cesaire** removed  **Adrien Agreste** from the chat.  
  


**Alya:** yes you do   
  


**Le Chien Kim** added  **Adrien Agreste** to the chat.  
  


**Kim:** motherfucking superheroes do NOT remove each other from the chat >:(  
  


**Luka:** I don't know about you guys but I really want to hear what Marinette has to say  
  


**Marinette:** I did not get my miraculous from Ladybug-- an old man gave it to me  
  


**Marinette:** I think it was that guardian guy you guys mentioned earlier in the chat??   
  


**Nino:** oh

**  
Kim:** hell yeah, you and me girl, gettin our miraculous straight from the source  
  


**Alya:** that's it????? that's what you were so adamant about not telling us????? kim told us that no problem AND he admitted to swimming in adrien's bathtub when he got his miraculous!!!!! were you swimming in adrien's bathtub when you got your miraculous too???? is that why you didnt wanna tell us??? 

**  
Marinette:** God, I wish

**  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng** removed a message. 

**  
Kagami:** The Guardian probably told her not to tell anyone about him under any circumstances.

**  
Nino:** yeah babe, just bc kim does something doesn't mean it should be done

**  
Kim:** aw, thanks nino

**  
Adrien:** Did he give you the other miraculouses too? From what little I saw, it seemed like you and Ladybug were using a bunch at the same time.

**  
Marinette:** yes, he gave me those as well

**  
Alya:** /not convinced

**  
Alya:** i love you girl but /NOT CONVINCED

**  
Marinette:** well it's the truth! And I'll be going back to sleep now thank you very much! Good night ✌️

**  
Max:** Well, that was something. Apologies for waking you all up. 

**  
Kim:** hey we should vote on who has the best costume too!! we already did names and powers

**  
Adrien:** Do you people sleep? At all?

**  
Kagami:** WAIT

**  
Kagami Tsurugi** removed  **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** from the chat.

**  
Nino:** ?????? kagami???

**  
Kim:** what did I just say about removing a fellow motherfucking superhero!!!!

**  
Kagami:** I'm sorry. I just thought of something. Don't add her back just yet.

**  
Kagami:** Adrien, you said that Marinette had multiple miraculouses? 

**  
Adrien:** Yes

**  
Kagami:** Including the fox?

**  
Adrien:** I assume? 

**  
Alya:** hold up, did something happen to trixx? am i gonna have to throw hands with mendeleev??

**  
Kagami:** No. Alya, your miraculous lets its wearer create illusions, right? 

**  
Alya:** that's correct

**  
Kagami:** Adrien, is it possible that when you saw Ladybug and Marinette, one or both of them was just an illusion? That there was a Multimouse copy using the fox miraculous to make it seem like Ladybug and Marinette were standing next to each other?   
  


**Nino:** ??!!!?????????!!!!??!?!?!!??!!??!??  
  


**Alya:** I'M GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST  
  


**Max:** It's entirely possible-- we know now that people can merge miraculouses, as seen from Dragon Bug and Snake Noir today. She could've merged the mouse miraculous  
with the fox. 

**  
Kim:** yk i always did get the vibe that ladybug is asian

**  
Alya:** ???????? that's all you have to say about this???????????

**  
Nino:** how do you just "get the vibe" that someone is asian

**  
Kagami:** We can tell.

**  
Luka:** Ok is anyone elses head just SPINNING right now? On the one hand it makes complete sense, but on the other, this is such a huge leap. 

**  
Luka:** no offense, Kagami.  
  
  
**Alya:** well we have to do something because marinette "might be ladybug" dupain cheng is pming me asking why she was removed

**  
Alya:** and I am this 👌 close to purposely getting akumatized so I can lady wifi my way into her room through her phone to strangle the truth out of her

**  
Max:** Okay, let's go through what we know. 

**  
Max:** It's possible to merge two miraculous and use both their powers at the same time. Marinette could have had one of her Multimouse copies use the fox's power. 

**  
Max:** But why would she? She didn't know Adrien was on the roof. Now that I think about it, there was no reason for her to pull any such trick, which makes it pretty unlikely that Marinette is Ladybug.   
  


**Adrien:** She would've been hiding her identity from Cat Noir. 

**  
Max:** Wait, do Ladybug and Cat Noir really not know each other's identities? I always thought they just said that to prevent Hawk Moth from using them against each other.

**  
Adrien:** No, they don't

**  
Adrien:** Well, now one of them might 

**  
Luka:** This still just seems too wild to me 

**  
Luka:** Like, who comes up with a plan as convoluted as that?

**  
Adrien:** Ladybug

**  
Alya:** marinette

**  
Kim:** so which one of them do you think came up with that plan? 

**  
Nino:** ……??? are you following any of this????

**  
Max:** Don't listen to him, he's just doing it to be annoying. 

**  
Alya:** guys she's calling me now, WHAT DO 

**  
Lê Chiên Kim** added  **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** to the chat.

**  
Nino:** kim please you have to give us some WARNING 

**  
Marinette:** having a fun conversation without me, are we???

**  
Marinette:** oh

**  
Marinette:** uh

**  
Alya:** reading the conversation we had without you, are we??? 

**  
Marinette:** I can explain

**  
Alya:** look, marinette

**  
Alya:** i know i've been saying stuff like "if ladybugs been in front of me the whole time I'll shoot mysefl in the face" and "i'll purposely get akumatized to come through your phone and strangle you"  
  


**Nino:** idk where she's going with this but props to her for committing to that typo on the first one   
  


**Alya:** but if you really are ladybug, i'll support you no matter what, you know that right???  
  


**Adrien:** If you really are Ladybug, then first and foremost I'm really sorry your identity was exposed to us through this group chat of all things. But Alya's right-- I think I speak for everyone when I say we'll all be here for you. 

**  
Max:** Agreed.

**  
Kagami:** Agreed as well. 

**  
Luka:** 💙

**  
Kim:** a little disappointed that the superhero house wouldnt be getting a new member, but yeah, agreed 

**  
Kim:** o shit maybe you can get cat noir to join us tho!!! 

**  
Adrien:** You know I feel like he'd rather not

**  
Marinette:** guys, youre all very sweet

**  
Marinette:** can I just

**  
Marinette:** leave the chat right now to clear my head

  
**Marinette:** and go to sleep and think about all this in the morning? 

**  
Luka:** Of course

**  
Kagami:** Sleep well! 

**  
Marinette:** thank you guys 

**  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng** left the chat. 

**  
Nino:** so she's definitely ladybug right?

**  
Max:** Oh, absolutely.

**  
Alya:** what happens in this chat stays in this chat, guys, we cannot tell ANYBODY about this conversation 

**  
Luka:** Dang, if Marinette is Ladybug she's really been through a lot today. Having to fight all of us, then becoming the guardian, then being exposed to all of us

**  
Nino:** i cant wait to be there for her so fucking hard

**  
Nino:** im gonna support the shit out of her

**  
Kagami:** I wonder if she'll tell Cat Noir that we know her identity, or if she'll tell  _ him  _ her identity. 

**  
Adrien:** Maybe she won't have to

  
**Nino:** ok whatever that means i guess  
  
  


PM between  **Adrien Agreste** and  **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**  
Adrien:** Hey, are you asleep yet? 

**  
Marinette:** I was just about to go to bed

**  
Adrien:** Ok, I'm really sorry, I know you're tired, but do you think you could stay up a little longer? 

**  
Adrien:** I have to tell you something

**  
Marinette:** sure, is everything ok?

**  
Adrien:** Everything's fine. You should go wait on your balcony. 

**  
Marinette:** ??

**  
Adrien:** Trust me, it'll be better if I show you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, I'm hamsternamedmarinette :)


End file.
